


Will We Survive?

by Writer4Christ



Category: Will We Survive?
Genre: Baby, F/M, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: AU about Cane, Lily and Juliet. Cane doesn't remember sleeping with Juliet but the evidence says the opposite. Will his marriage to Lily implode or will they ride this storm together?





	Will We Survive?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped when Y&R did this story, they would be bold and address male sexual assault. Alas, they didn't. I don't believe Cane really slept with Juliet on the show and this is a big ruse for something else. 
> 
> I'm writing a fic about the possibility of Cane's assault and how that affects his relationship with Lily. Juliet's baby will still be in the picture.

Chapter 1: Tokyo

Tokyo, Japan

The pounding headache is the first thing Cane registers the morning after his meeting with Sato. The blinding light coming from the hotel window doesn't help. He wants to close his eyes and wish the headache away.

Yet, a slight noise to his right alerts him to another presence. He turns and the color drains from his face. He recognizes Juliet as she lays there in her own world of slumber. His eyes travel to the undergarments she is left in and he becomes ill.

The horrifying thought that he cheated is ringing loud and clear. "Oh no. I couldn't..I wouldn't."

He realizes he is not clothed whatsoever. "Think Ashby," he tells himself. He remembers ordering a drink but not enough to make him drunk. 

"Morning," he hears. He looks over to see her smile. "Last night was fun."

Juliet tries to reach for him but he moves faster than the speed of lightning. He grabs the sheet to cover himself. "What are you doing here in my room?"

The smile doesn't go away. "Isn't it obvious? We spent the night together."

He shakes his head in denial. "No, we didn't. I would never cheat on Lily."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. She doesn't have to know."

Cane tries to make sense of this puzzle. "No, I don't believe you. I love my wife."

Juliet at least has the conscience to look downtrodden for a moment. "I know. Lily is your world. Your family is your life. Listen, you cannot deny that we did this. We slept together."

The shame on Cane's face was evident. Soon, shame turned into anger. "Get out."

Juliet didn't scream at him. She didn't argue the point that she should leave any further. She tries to tell him to not worry. "Cane, listen-

"Get out...now," Cane gritted out. Juliet gathered her clothes and went back to her hotel room.

Cane waited until the front door closed to make his way out into the main area of the room. He sees two glasses completely empty of whatever beverage he must have had. He tries to recall anything but his mind won't let him.

"What have I done?" 

The plane ride back to Genoa City is tense. He can barely look at her. How is she so calm? Of course, what does she have to lose? He has everything to lose. His wife, his kids, his job. 

How could he have made such a mistake?

He can't wait for the second he can get home.

Genoa City

Lily counts down the minutes to his arrival. She misses him when he's away but she's proud of the work he has accomplished at Brash & Sassy. 

Soon, she'll have him all to herself. Mattie and Charlie are staying with Devon. 

She can hear the front door open and she hurries out the bedroom to greet him. "You're home."

She doesn't notice that his smile doesn't reach his eyes. She is too busy hugging him and planting kisses all over his face. "I've missed you. Did you miss me?" she asks.

He pulls her into a tight hug. "More than you know."


End file.
